


Calm You Down

by satanic_panic



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Whiskey wants to help you
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Calm You Down

"I don't get it," Whiskey shrugged, tossing the thin collection of papers onto the table as he looked at you, big brown eyes filled with confusion. "What's wrong with it?"

Cradling your head in your hands, just shy of tugging at your hair, you seethed and growled, squeezing your eyes tightly shut. "Fucking everything, goddamn fucking everything is wrong with it."

Frowning and knitting his brows together, Whiskey sighed; all morning and all night, he had attempted to help you with the work that you needed to do, but he knew little about the subject and you were growing more and more frustrated and angry with yourself with each moment that passed. Standing up, he moved behind you, and placed his hands on your shoulders, bending down to kiss the top of your head as he hummed. "I think it's fine. Forget it for today, come back to bed."

As much as you wanted to, you knew you couldn't crawl into bed with him, the work needed to be done, and you weren't about to give up. "Just... let me do this last little paragraph and I'll-"

"No," he demanded, leaning over and closing your laptop with a gentle slam. "You've done enough. Come on."

"But-"

"Come on," he moved again, this time going to bed and sitting on the edge, waiting for you to settle into his lap and make yourself comfortable before he spoke again, "you work yourself too hard, sugar, you ain't gonna get anywhere if you keep burnin' the candle at both ends."

You knew he was right, and you couldn't deny that his embrace was making you feel so much better and more relaxed; he had always had that affect on you, as if he knew all the right tricks to make you calm, whilst also knowing exactly which buttons to press to get you hot under the collar. You swallowed thickly, wriggling further into him as you quietly yawned. "Maybe you're right, maybe I need to take a break or two."

"Yeah, you do," he agreed, rubbing your back. "Tell you what, you stay here, I'll go downstairs and cook us somethin' special."

You wanted to protest, but just as you were about to speak up, your stomach roared and growled and snarled, making you tiredly laugh as you looked up into his beautiful hickory eyes, so dark and deep that it was easy to get lost in them. "Can I help?"

Shrugging, Whiskey licked his lips and smiled. "Course you can."


End file.
